


The Little Cockatoo Cafe

by Flaming_dumpster



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_dumpster/pseuds/Flaming_dumpster
Summary: Woojin meets some friends at a cafe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Little Cockatoo Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend @ woojin_bear_ on Instagram held a contest recently where everyone sent in their favorite photos of Woojin as a way to celebrate our favorite bear. The winner received a custom mini fan fic.
> 
> Congratulations to @ woojinsvoice for winning! This ended up a bit shorter than I had hoped for but the prompt you gave me was beautiful and I hope this is to your liking. I apologize for any mistakes.

The sky was thick with clouds as Woojin made his way down the street, what most would call a dreary day as rain pitter-pattered around him. He didn’t have an umbrella, instead he had his hood pulled up over his head. As he walked, a small store caught his eye. The door was closed to keep out the chill of the weather but the open sign blinked at him invitingly. In the window of the shop was a display of cute plush animals, and right in the middle was a shark. 

Woojin chuckled to himself as he remembered a certain stubborn claw machine, with a very similar shark, and a very hopeful Felix bouncing on his heels next to him. He also felt a pang of disappointment as he remembered not being able to win the shark, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. Instead, he remembered going shopping with Hyunjin a few days later and happening upon the same shark, but bigger, and the look on Felix’s face when he had arrived at the dorm with it sticking out of the shopping bag. It was one of many fond memories. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Woojin continued his way down the street. He had somewhere to be after all, and he didn’t want to be late. The rain tapped against the hood of his jacket, and he couldn’t help by smile again at another memory. Nine boys and only four umbrellas, because of course some of them where too scatterbrained to remember their own umbrellas. 

Woojin had been wearing a thick jacket that day as well, so he had simply given his umbrella to Jeongin and Seungmin to share. With two boys to each umbrella, there would be one left in the rain, which Woojin had no issue with. He didn't mind the rain. Not everyone had agreed. He had only taken about three steps before he had felt a hand close around his arm, pulling him to the side. 

“Our umbrella is the biggest,” Changbin had said as he hooked his hand around Woojin’s arm, “you can share with us.” 

From Changbin’s other side was Minho’s voice, “We don’t want you to get sick.” So the three of them had shoved themselves together like canned sardines to remain under the umbrella. It had been a tight fit and they had still gotten wet, but it was better than nothing and it gave them a good laugh when they had gotten back to the dorms. 

Woojin smiled to himself again, jumping over a puddle as he crossed the street towards his destination. He didn’t have an umbrella anymore, since he had let Jeongin keep his. 

At long last he arrived at his destination. Woojin quickly ducked into the coffee shop without sparing a glance at the old weathered sign outside that said ‘Little Cockatoo Cafe’ around a cute cartoonish white and yellow Cockatoo. He had found the cafe by accident back during the survival show days with Chan, Jeongin and Jisung. 

They had to take a different route back to the dorms one day when the usual way back to the dorm was heavy with sidewalk construction. Chan had gotten excited as they had approached the coffee shop, telling stories about his own personal experience with wild Cockatoos, since the bird was native to Australia. They had gone in just to check out the interior of the cafe, and instead of just leaving afterwards, it became their favorite independent coffee shop. Of course it might have been because of a little bias favoritism from a homesick Chan and Felix that made them return time and time again, but they would never admit that. 

Glancing around the shop, Woojin noticed a new potted plant in the corner by the window. There were only a few other people in the cafe, a couple of elderly ladies seated across from each other next to the counter, and what looked to be a student with his nose buried in a text book by the door. He made his way to the counter and ordered right away, having been to the coffee shop enough times to know what he wanted right away. He took a seat with his drink as he waited and pulled out his phone, scrolling social media. 

His secret twitter account was made to look like a simple fan account, never making any posts, just quietly liking tweets and retweeting them for his own benefit. His feed was currently full of photos from a recent performance his eight brothers had done. He himself hadn’t been on stage since he left Stray Kids, but he could still feel the heat of stage lights against his face as it partly blinded him, the pounding of the bass in his chest as he danced. 

He missed the adrenaline rush it would give him. The first couple of weeks after leaving was the hardest. Not just for himself, but for everyone. He had felt horrible at the time for having to put so many people through that pain, but he no longer felt that way, and he didn’t regret it either. As much as he wanted to put the world before himself, he knew it wasn’t practical. He knew now it was better to put himself first, look after himself so he could in turn give the world his best self. He was at peace with this now. 

The door opening behind him pulled his attention back to the present. Looking over his shoulder, he grinned as he recognized the voices of Jisung and Suengmin arguing about nothing in particular as eight boys shuffled in through the door. They hadn’t noticed him yet so Woojin stood from his seat, intending to step toward them. As he stood, Felix spotted him and sprang towards him with an excited squeal. 

“Hyung, you’re early! We wanted to get here before you to surprise you.” Felix said as he threw his arms around Woojin. 

Several more arms engulfed them as he laughed, “Surprise me how? I knew you were all coming today.” 

“We wanted to surprise you by ordering for you.” Hyunjin said as squished his face into Woojin’s arm. 

“Chan hyung wouldn’t let us speed walk so it's his fault we got here late.” Jeongin’s fox like eyes narrowed slyly, flashing his evil grin at the leader. Woojin laughed as Chan sputtered his defense.

“Hey, if you had walked any faster you would have been running. Besides, we are also early, he was just earlier.” 

“What can I say?” Woojin shrugged, “I was just excited to see you guys.” 

“So were we.” Jisung grinned, plopping himself down in the chair next to where Woojin was seated. 

Minho walked up behind Woojin, “We can still make it a surprise.” He said as he covered Woojin’s ears. He couldn't help but laugh at the other boys antics. He could still hear what sounded like ‘cake’ being said from the counter, but acted surprised regardless when the barista walked over to their table with a tray holding nine slices of cake and eight drinks. 

They spoke for hours. The best thing about this coffee shop at 2:30 in the afternoon on a Wednesday was that it wasn't busy at all, and they were able to be themselves with only minimal chance of someone recognizing them. It was nice. He told them stories of his trip to China and his family back home, and in turn they told him stories of their own recent adventures. 

“Hyung, I saw the cutest dog at the park last week, look at the photos I got!” Felix said as he leaned across Chan to show Woojin the pictures. The dog was indeed very cute, and he told Felix as much. 

Jeongin showed Woojin the handle of his umbrella, the same umbrella Woojin had given him, that now had a variety of adorable animal stickers on it. The one that caught his eye was a small chibi fox sticker placed right next to a bear cub sticker. 

Changbin handed him his head phones and played a short clip of a song he had been working on. Jisung showed him the lyrics he had made to go with it. It sounded amazing so far, despite not being anywhere close to being finished, which was not a surprise to him at all. They were exceptionally talented after all. 

Minho showed him what felt like an endless amount of photos of his beloved cats, which prompted Chan to show him photos of his dog, and Felix show him more photos of random dogs. Somebody should really get that boy a dog. Some of the other boys got side tracked in conversations between themselves, giving Woojin a moment to sit back in his chair and look over the others. His brothers. His family. 

“Hey,” Chan said from beside him. 

Woojin looked over at him, “Yeah?” 

“You look good.” Chan said.

Woojin smiled wide for what felt like the hundredth time since he got up that morning, “I feel good.” 

And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Contest winners prompt: 
> 
> I want it to be about Woojin eating at a restaurant (or just somewhere) while reminiscing about his time at jype and finding his 2nd family; stray kids. Good times, hard times, fun times, etc. but while reminiscing, I don’t want him to be sad about his decision. And when he’s done thinking about his time at jype, stray kids’ members would join him at wherever he is and he’ll be like “what took you guys so long?” Basically I want him to be happy and healthy.


End file.
